Heat of the Moment
by FeathersAndPie
Summary: Warning: Wincest PWP. The boys haven't got it on for a month due to a misunderstanding. A spark of the moment happens, and... well.


It has been a month after that slight misunderstanding between the Winchester brothers. Since then, they haven't touched each other intimately, but the problem was solved and things were getting better.

_It has been a month since we…_ Dean shakes the thought off and glances at Sam. The both of them were on the couch, watching a random movie airing on the TV. Honestly, he's bored, but Sam seems to be enjoying it.

Sam lets out a booming laugh as a funny one-liner slipped out from the hero's mouth. Dean smiles at him, taking that familiar sound in. He loves the way Sam laughs. It's highly contagious, so he chuckles too.

After a while Sam begins to notice the heat of his brother's stare and swivels his head to look at him. "Dean? Are you okay?"

Dean swallows. Sam's hazel eyes are slightly widened; his brows arched quizzically. And that soft, supple texture of his lips that moved whilst the words flowed out of them… those lips. _Screw this._

Sam, caught unaware, lets out a surprised yelp as Dean launched himself at his younger brother and kissed him softly, sucking on his bottom lip. Sam kisses Dean back with the same eagerness. The lack of physical contact between the both of them was torturing, as both sides were afraid of hurting the other again; both sides wondering that maybe one should give the other more time to mend.

But, circumstantially speaking, those restrictions seem to have vanished, now that Sam's breathing is getting heavier as he shoves his tongue in between Dean's lips. Their tongues do a dance; a different variation of dance that their hands were doing all over each other.

Sam flips Dean over and pins his body against his on the spacious couch. He moves his lips to Dean's neck and bites it gently, teasingly, drawing out a moan from the elder Winchester, who in turn runs his fingers through Sam's soft strands, whispering his name; asking him for more.

Soon, all their garments are tossed away, and Sam stares into Dean's eyes as they are stark naked on the couch. "How much more do you want, Dean?" Sam asks, his voice deep with lust and love.

Dean looks back at him; pupils dilated as he hoarsely whispers, "Everything."

Still on top, Sam positions himself so that their members rub against each other, and Dean lets out an audible gasp as a throe of pleasure rippled through his body. Sam has his eyes closed, his breathing ragged as he grinds against Dean more, one of his hands gripping the neck of the couch tight whilst the other clutching his shoulder.

Sam's pre-cum drips onto his brother's dick, and groans a little as the warm liquid causes Dean's to leak out too. The both of their cocks are now slick and slippery with pre-cum, sliding together clumsily.

Dean puts a hand on Sam's hip and stops him, then drowns himself in Sam's brown orbs and whispers, "S-Sam…"

Sam smiles at him, getting his signal. Pushing both Dean's legs up until his ankles are resting on his shoulders, he puts a pillow under Dean's bum. Then, positioning his hands on Dean's hips, he slowly pushes his way in, groaning at the tightness of Dean's muscles.

Dean gasps and bites his bottom lip as he feels Sam's throbbing length enters him, going in all the way until Dean can feel his brother's balls pressing against his bum. Sam didn't move, but let it stay in there for a while. Dean marvels at the sensations he feels as he stretches for Sam all the way.

Sam turns his head and kisses the groove of Dean's ankle, then looks at him and mutters, "I love you, Dean." The first thrust started as soon as the third word was uttered; slowly at first, Sam pressing his length fully in each time. The slow thrusts grazes Dean's sweet spot teasingly, and he throws his head back, whimpers escaping his lips as he grips the couch tight.

Then Sam quickened the pace, pulling out and pushing in. Their breaths now are in unison, fast and in gasps as he hits Dean's spot again and again. The only sound that could be heard right now is the slapping of Sam's balls against Dean's bare skin along with moans and groans and the calling out of each other's names.

Beadlets of sweat covered Sam's forehead as he thrusts harder and quicker, about to reach his peak. Dean lets out a yell as Sam's dick pounded against his sweet spot, stimulating it further and further. Dean reaches out to clutch at his own quivering length and pump it to match Sam's pace.

"Unnh… Dean… I-I'm gonna…" Sam moaned out loud as he unloaded inside Dean, the warm liquid filling him up. Dean grunts, and keeps pumping his length.

Sam pulls out from Dean and shifts him so that his head reaches Dean's groin. He stops Dean's hand and takes over. "Allow me."

Without warning, he shoves three fingers into Dean's hole, and Dean groans and writhes beneath Sam. His other hand pumps Dean while he thrusts his fingers in and out of him, Sam's long fingers soon finding that sweet spot of Dean's again.

Sam pumps and thrusts his fingers faster and harder, aiming the head of Dean's dick towards his mouth. Dean can't take it anymore. Screaming out Sam's name, ribbons of cum spurts out of his dick into Sam's mouth, and after he swallows it he pops Dean's softening cock into his mouth and licks it clean. Dean tangles his fingers through Sam's mop of hair, pulling him up kiss him, tasting himself on Sam's tongue.

Cuddling is the aftermath. Sam lays his head on Dean's chest and breathes him in, tickling his skin when he exhales. Dean strokes Sam's hair and whispers, "I love you too, Sam."


End file.
